


殊途同归chapter（3）

by ZheJiu



Category: xXx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 我不知道你是否还会来，但至少我能保证，如果重逢，不会再有相同的结果让这一切无疾而终。





	殊途同归chapter（3）

“laufeyson，帮我拉一下背后的拉链。”Allison扭过头看着镜子里穿着婚纱的自己，冲坐在沙发上皮笑肉不笑的黑发alpha扬了扬下巴，“别笑得这么毛骨悚然，店员可不会向你父亲打小报告。”

“但愿如此。”Loki慢条斯理地起身走到了他的未婚妻身后，俯身时像是在亲昵地耳语，“把你脖子上的吻痕遮一遮，所有人都知道我昨晚在陪我父亲。”“你那个消防员恋人呢？”Allison噎了噎，接过Loki贴心递来地化妆包，“看来他不乐意和有妇之夫厮混。”

“如果你想和你的痴情女友私奔的话，”Loki眯了眯眼睛，笑眯眯地摊开手，“我可以为你提供外援。”“你怎么不自己私奔去？”Allison冷哼了一声，有些头疼地扶着绾着花饰的金发，“休想让我一个人背罪名。”“那就结婚。”Loki面色不变，“我无所谓。”

设计师敲门走进了休息室，Loki同他握了握手，西装内袋里的手机突然响了。

“夫人......”设计师瞠目结舌地看着快步离开的alpha，“Mr.laufeyson身上还穿着本店的......”“过会儿找他结账不就好了，他现在可管不了这些。”Allison撇了撇嘴，“别叫我夫人，老气。”

“你是......”James从病床旁的椅子上站起来，揉了揉因为陪夜而熬红的眼眶，疑惑地看着一身昂贵白西装推门而进的alpha。

“Loki·laufeyson，”alpha因为赶路而发丝微乱，同James握手时语调却依旧优雅而平稳，“Thor的......朋友。”“哦，我知道你。”James的语气有些僵硬，“这是婚礼上的服装？”“来得急就没换，”Loki顿了顿，转移了话题，“他还好吗？”

“一氧化碳中毒，昨天晚上就已经抢救过来了，”James示意Loki坐下，“还不太能说话，他也没什么亲人能来照顾，就是兄弟们轮班。”“我来的路上已经联系专业的护工了，”Thor挂在床头的吊牌滴完了，James本想按铃叫护士，但普通病房在周末尤其忙碌，Thor手背上的针管已经开始倒流回血，“没事，我来换。”

“你直接拿没事？”James看着Loki直接从护士台拿来了工具，拿过其他放在床头柜上地吊瓶快速地换上，“Thor没和我说过......你是医生？”“我在六楼的肛肠科当主治医生。”Loki捏住Thor的手背时，昏睡中的alpha动了动，“别让他喝水，渴的话拿棉签纸巾沾水擦一擦嘴唇。”

“那我先回队里了。”Thor醒过来了，湛蓝的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Loki，James干咳了一声，“Thor，我明天再来。”  
......果然没人理他。

“你是不是故意的？”Loki在Thor背后加了个枕头让他靠起来，Thor反手握住了Loki按在他手背上的手，“在我婚礼举办前三周把自己弄成这样，好让我心神不宁什么也做不成？”“......”Thor缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，无声地做了个口型，“你会吗？”

“不会。”Loki掐了一下Thor的手心，“火不是我放的，人也不是我困的，我为什么要愧疚？”“水。”Thor挪开视线，看向了一旁的水壶。“不行。”Loki直接当着他的面全倒了，“别趁没人盯着你时偷喝，除非你想再进抢救室。”

“口渴。”Thor的眼神更委屈了。

Loki抱臂和那双湛蓝的眼睛对视了半晌，突然低头吻住了Thor。“还渴吗？”Loki抓住了Thor的手腕，舔了舔湿润的唇，“再乱动我就干脆上了你。”然后再一次含住了alpha的唇，舌尖灵巧地钻了进去。Thor的口腔干涩而味苦，下意识地迎合着Loki地挑逗，却永远捉不到那个狡猾逃窜的舌尖，微弱的水声蔓延在两人交缠的唇齿之间。

     “好好休息，”Loki在Thor的呼吸变得粗重起来之前收回了吻，“现在决定权可都是在我手上。”alpha在离开前还挑衅地揉了一把Thor鼓起地裆部，“希望你能来得及参加我的婚礼，Thor。”

“我还以为你要让我自己刷卡了。”Loki返回的时候，Allison已经决定好了所有的款式，“这可和你一直强调的绅士品格不符。”“我的绅士已经充分体现在纵容你非要在这家私人工作室订婚纱了。”Loki拿过照片册看了一眼，“是你女朋友喜欢的风格？”

“怎么样？”Allison噎了噎，湛蓝的大眼睛瞪了回去，“你缠绵病床的男朋友有没有让你撕心裂肺地想要违反婚约？我会原谅你，亲爱的。”“现在可是你比我更着急，”Loki似笑非笑地冲Allison挑了挑眉，像是对谁都能放电，“我们看看到底谁先认输。”

Loki说到做到，直到Thor出院他都没再去看过一眼。护工被Thor赶回来了，Loki便再也没去管他。

婚礼那天下起了小雨，Loki一个人在教堂附近的咖啡吧坐了很久，直到秘书几乎快把他手机打到关机时才出现在现场。

“眼光不错。”alpha依旧穿着那身白西装，云淡风轻地出现在他的Omega新娘面前，Loki让周遭忙碌的人都离开了，“你哭过了？”“我打算离开，你只要不碍事就好。”Allison天生的笑眼此刻红红的，“你还是一个人在这见鬼的活棺材里呆着吧。”

“你恋人在附近吗？”Loki却难得地没有回嘴，“让她去后花园，有一辆面包车等在那里，你们坐上它离开。”“你什么意思？”Allison一边飞快地拆下笨重的头饰，一边惊讶地扭头看着Loki。

“我做了两手准备，”Loki递给Allison一个小包，里面是护照和现金，“要私奔就彻底点，信用卡会被查到，找到落脚点了联系我。”“要是我没打算走呢？”Allison咬着唇接过，“你真的会甘于形婚吗？”

“那这一切就是我给自己准备的。”Loki笑了笑，颇有几分诡计多端的模样，“还好你够争气，不枉我牺牲自己救了你一命。”“你才不会为任何人牺牲自己，”Allison又气又笑地向Loki比了个朝下的大拇指，“祝你好运，这下可是我甩了你。”

“我会好好表演一个肝肠寸断的弃夫形象的，”Loki拉开了门，做了个请的姿势，“祝你们幸福。”“你也是。”

这场婚礼以闹剧结尾，odin自然能从中盘查到自己的儿子也掺了一脚，便默认女方压下了这些消息。

这一切像是从未起过波澜的海面，Thor出院后受到了表彰，却就此和Loki断了联系。无论是逃婚还是悔婚本都该闹得满城风雨，Thor没有再听见任何消息，便真的以为Loki已经安心结婚。

直到Thor生了蛀牙，在牙科遇见了Loki。

“我当初修的是双学位，觉得楼上科室清静才……”Loki看着Thor不情不愿地躺在了诊断台上，“你是不是有病了才能来见我？”“你才有……”Thor嘟囔着张开了嘴，被Loki一镊子戳得“嘶”了一声，“那你干嘛还要吃力不讨好地换科室从头做起？”

“牙医赚钱。”Loki在Thor嘴里粗暴地扒拉了几下，“我要还房贷，不多接点外快只能天天吃快餐盒……你这牙得拔了。”“婚房？”Thor眼神暗了暗，突然又觉得不对，“你不是家大业大……”“我以前的信用卡都被我父亲冻结了，”Loki转身去拿麻醉剂的针管，“婚什么房，未婚妻都跑了两年了。”

“你没结婚？！”Thor猛地起身抓住了Loki的胳膊，“我以为你......”“你以为你很了解我？”Loki把他摁回了诊断台上，用器械固定住了Thor的嘴部，“我的确不会为了你做什么决定，但我决不会亏待自己。”

“我们得找个时间谈谈，Loki。”Loki下手完全不留情面，拔完牙后Thor捂着半边脸，讲话都只能歪着嘴，“我这两年来......”“闭嘴，咬住棉花。”Loki面无表情地塞住了Thor的嘴，“你这口血淋林的牙看得我半年之内都不想吻你。”

“可现在误会解除了，”Thor一路跟着Loki，“我很抱歉没有主动联系你，可你也......你去哪儿？”“办公室，”Loki转进了一间房间，皱着眉看Thor也跟了进来，“我下班了，别再烦我了，谁还记得两年前的破事。”

于是Loki又看见了Thor那该死的，令人一次又一次心软的眼神。

“你过得不太好，Loki。”“这只是你一厢情愿的认为。”  
“我很想你，Loki。”“……这和我无关。”  
“我想吻你，和两年前一样。”“我不同意。”

但Thor还是这么做了。

Loki的挣扎扫落了办公桌上的文件，Thor牙龈上的伤口又崩开了，血腥味在两人的唇齿之间蔓延。

“有时候我像个变态一样思念你，思念我以为的已婚之人。”Thor低喃着将下巴搁在Loki的颈窝，他的头发剪短了很多，鬓角的板寸剃出了一个浅色的“L”字，Loki没法骗自己这是偶然，“我甚至不能将你的名字纹在胸口，我怕拖累你一起成为罪人。”

“我没在婚礼上等到你。”Loki说，“我以为你会来，穿着那天在病房里见你时的西装。”“我以为你会放手，你以为我会来。”Thor染着血的唇在医生的白衣上蹭出殷红的痕迹，“Loki……你打算还要让我们这样错过多久？”

“现在你可以把我的名字……”Loki靠着桌子，若即若离地躲闪着alpha地吻，“纹在任何地方了，消防员。”“我们连职业都异曲同工，”Thor把Loki抱到了办公桌上，从他的脖子一直吻到了衣领中的胸膛，“放松点……我在梦里这样做了千百遍。”

“我可不喜欢有人把我当作自慰的对象。”Thor毛糙的头发扎着Loki的掌心，他低头看着alpha解开了自己的衬衫纽扣，然后是裤腰皮带，“god，我没想过要在自己的办公室做爱。”

“万事开头难，”Thor把手指探进了alpha的后穴，干涩而紧致的触感让他窃喜又兴奋，“就像你第一次用腿缠住我的腰……”“闭嘴。”Loki有些艰难地喘了喘，他已经不太习惯用后穴了，“我橱里有甘油，别硬来，哈嗯……”

“你平时拿它干什么？”Thor在手心挤满了甘油，再一次挤进了alpha的臀缝，Loki咬住了他的颈侧，贴着Thor微微翘起了后臀。“掺水涂手。”Loki皱着眉时格外性感，有些不耐烦地看了Thor一眼，“你不知道我每天要用药皂洗多少遍手，都蜕皮了……呃嗯……”

Thor刚想把Loki推到在办公桌上，alpha便抓着他的肩膀把他摁在了椅子上。“我自己来。”Loki汗津津地骑在Thor地身上，扶着他的性器慢慢坐了下去，“离我的桌子远点。”

Alpha刚吞进了顶端便被撑得动不了了，大腿几不可见地绷紧颤抖，随着身体每一次下沉便难耐地喘息。Thor托着Loki的腰一路摸进了衬衫下摆，揉捏着alpha淡褐色的乳尖，趁着Loki渐渐放松时猛地按下了放在他肩头的手。

“哈呃！嗯……”Loki痛呼了一声，随即便被Thor向上顶得说不出话，“你他妈……呃嗯！唔……是在谋杀……”

“要杀你也不是现在，”Thor抱着Loki的腰，把他的上半身背对着自己压在了书桌上，Loki刚挣扎着爬了起来撑着桌沿，就被Thor卡着腰从后面肏了进来，alpha短促地叫了一声，便被门外走动地脚步声吓得不敢出声，“我忍了两年。”

“我没忍，”Loki扭头挑衅地冲Thor扬了扬眉毛，“当1的感觉好极了,哈嗯……嗯！”“混蛋总是格外性感，比如你。”Thor重重地顶了几下，Loki呻吟着软下了腰，嘀嘀咕咕地咒骂，“所以我对你来说是例外，对吗？”

“也许我总有一天不愿意迁就你，但至少现在，”Loki后仰了脑袋把修长的脖颈露给了alpha，眯着眼舔吻着Thor的耳垂，“我喜欢跟你做爱，无论以何种方式。”

而就在此时，门被叩响了。

“Doctor.Lsufeyson？”是个女人的声音，Thor依稀记得是Loki原先科室的同事，“我接了一个特殊病例，能请教一下你吗？”“我已经不在肛肠科工作了，唔嗯......”Loki手忙脚乱地推开Thor想穿上裤子，却被alpha扣住了腰执意地一下下往深处顶撞，“你去问其他主治.....呃.....主治医生吧。”

“你还好吗，Doctor.Lsufeyson？”女人疑惑地推了推门，门把手动了动，Loki连踢带踹地把Thor塞进了办公桌下的空挡里，在门被推开之前一屁股坐了下来，敏感红肿的后穴被挤压的感觉让他深吸了一口气，而女医生已经走了进来，“我听你声音不太对劲......”

“没事！”Loki咳了一声，“我没事，有什么问题，Lizzy？”“哦，是这样的，”Lizzy把病例文书递给了Loki，“临床上这样的情况很罕见.....”

“这个情况在我六年前参加过的一次会诊很像，”Loki定下心看了看，抬头礼貌地冲Lizzy笑了笑，“因为当时资历很浅，是第一次参加会诊所以印象很.....唔......”而躬着身蹲在桌下的alpha，居然就在此时拉开了Loki的裤链，含住了他勃起的性器。

“你真的没事吗，Loki？”Lizzy有些担心地用纸巾擦了擦Loki冷汗直流的额头，Loki闷哼了一声，Thor直接用牙嗑上了他的茎身，“是不是这个科室太辛苦了？”“我可能中午吃错东西了，”Loki艰难地笑了笑，把文件递了回去，“我回头把当年会诊的资料整理给你吧。”

“好。”Lizzy点点头，叮嘱了几句后便离开了，而底下作乱的alpha在女医生关上门前直接来了个深喉。

“Loki？”Loki松懈之后喘息着趴在了桌上，Thor从办公桌下钻了出来叫他，而黑发的alpha只是把脑袋埋在胳膊之间不说话，“怎么了，我弄痛你了？”

“滚。”Loki闷闷地吼了一声，被Thor捏着脖子硬是把头抬了起来，便看见他红着眼眶要紧了嘴唇，恶狠狠地瞪视着他。“......哭了？”Thor呆了呆，随即就抱着他笑了起来，“你怎么就这么被我弄哭了呢......”

“这里是我的职场，”Loki真的被惹火了，眼神像毒蛇一样阴冷，“请你尊重我，你刚刚差点毁了这一切。”“我错了，Loki。”Thor压着alpha后颈的腺体让他安静下来，像一只耷拉着耳朵的大猫一样用鼻尖去蹭Loki的下巴，“我只是不喜欢那个女alpha......”“她43岁了，是之前挺照顾我的前辈，”Loki默许了Thor把他抱了起来，抵在了墙上慢慢进入自己，“哈嗯......而且Lizzy已经结婚了。”

“她声音听上去挺年轻，”Thor自知理亏地耍赖，变着花样地重新把alpha体内搅得湿润不堪，“我被你塞在办公桌里，什么都看不见。”

“闭嘴，混账。”Loki恨恨地抓着Thor短了许多的头发，断断续续地在他耳边喘，“做完了再找你算账，别射在里面。”

而和久别重逢的情人立马来一发显然不是明智的选择，他们到最后都忘了要在Thor成结之前分开，Loki的痛感比他们第一次上床时还要剧烈，咬着Thor的衣领牙齿打颤，alpha被撑开到极限的肠道让他痛得一句话都说不出来。

“我们......算复合了吗？”Thor有些心虚地看着Loki别扭的走姿，“我发誓我下次不会再......”“下次在你的皮带上挂把锁再来见我，”Loki木着脸看了他一眼，把被蹂躏得不忍直视的白大褂塞进了包里，他打算干脆烧掉它，“我们没有复合，你这个蠢货。”

“周末去附近一家新开的西餐厅好吗？”Thor自动过滤了alpha尖牙利齿的攻击，在试图帮Loki拎包时被拍开了手，“我想请你吃饭，庆祝我们的重逢。”“哪怕我脱离家族了，赚得还是比你多，”Loki把车钥匙扔给了Thor，他的小腿肚还在发抖，“我请客，否则免谈。”

Thor举起双手表示投降，然后拉开了副驾驶座的车门做了个请的姿势。

“你脱离家族......不只是因为当年参与逃婚吧？”等红灯的时候，Thor看着后视镜上墨绿色的挂坠，“这点小事你还不至于摆不平。”“我向父母坦白性向了，”Loki看着车窗外跑过的一群孩子，其中有个金头发的小男孩，高举着一架玩具飞机笑着追了上去，“父亲被我气得又进了一次医院，这次母亲也没有帮我。”

“他们很爱你。”Thor直视着前方，没有回头，“所以你能有恃无恐地坦白。”“不全是为了这个。”Loki看了Thor一眼，“我不能每次都遇得见想要逃婚得新娘。”

“你是说......”“两年足够让父母理解我了，哪怕依旧抹不开面子。”Loki的公寓到了，Thor发现自己曾在这儿的楼下救过一个爬树太高的孩子，“如果你周末有空的话，可以去老宅坐一坐。”

我不知道你是否还会来，但至少我能保证，如果重逢，不会再有相同的结果让这一切无疾而终。

“Doctor.Lsufeyson，”Loki回到公寓简单地吃了晚餐，刚开始整理会诊资料便接到了Thor的电话，“我是不是......还没说过我爱你？”“我知道。”Loki点了点笔尖，微微勾起了唇，“现在也不晚。”

他们在第二年于加利福尼亚州完婚，Allison和她的未婚妻也受到了请帖。

“我两年前就该告诉你的，”Allison笑眯眯地晃了晃手里的捧花，她和女友会在三个月后举办婚礼，Loki也同样收到了请帖，“你穿白西装显得有些浮夸。”

“没什么事能比逃婚更浮夸的了，”Loki挑了挑眉，走向不远处的丈夫，“你们在西班牙过得怎么样？”“她是个好老师，”Allison脸上洋溢着幸福而满足的微笑，“而我创立了一家门户网站刚有起色，你们呢？”

“还不赖。”Loki寥寥几字结束了交谈，给予了他的新婚丈夫一个甜蜜的拥抱，“我觉得他遇见我，很幸运。”“那他呢？”Allison扑哧一声笑了出来。

“他当然也这么认为。”  
觉得我遇见他，也同样幸运。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个在幸福家庭长大的Loki，有恃无恐的骄傲和固有的口是心非；  
> 以及艰苦却乐观的Thor，永远都像一个燃烧不尽的朝阳。  
> 我想表达的很简单，也只有这些，让他们不断地改变和相遇相爱。
> 
> ps：下一章军官军官！硬核Omega搞起来！


End file.
